Hopeful
by Legacy Now
Summary: TK and Kari have a reunion dinner. Post season 02


**Hopeful**

* * *

"So sorry I'm late…!"

A grown woman was in the place of his best friend as Kari folded her umbrella. Her coat looked absolutely damp as raindrops dripped to the floor. TK smiled.

"It's fine…! I doubt anyone could make it in this weather, though I'm glad you made it in one piece."

A bouquet of roses was in his arms.

"For the new teacher of Sakura Elementary School."

"Oh, TK…" she gazed upon the flowers in awe. "They're beautiful, you shouldn't have."

"You completely deserve it tonight," he said as Kari took the bouquet. "That's why I invited you here tonight, we're celebrating."

After they embraced, they walked up the stairs of the plaza to the restaurant, marveling the designs of the building. They checked into their reservation, and were soon sitting in comfortable chairs near by the window.

"It's been so long…" said Kari. "I'm glad we're both in town at the same time when everyone's so busy with traveling and work, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too," TK nodded. "Congrats again about that new job at Sakura Elementary."

He felt like such a fool for sending that email, though what was more surprising was that she even replied.

"Thank you," she smiled. "After being a substitute teacher for so long, I'm glad that I'm able to land a solid teaching job."

"Well, you deserve it all the way," a waiter was filling glasses of sparkling spritzer as TK passed one glass to her. "I knew it's what you always wanted ever since we were kids."

He raised his glass, "to careers and future success."

Their glasses touched each other, the two of them sipping the fancy juice.

"So, have you heard from anyone from the old days, recently? I get the occasional emails here and there, though up until Ken and Yolei's wedding and now, I haven't seen anyone but you."

"Tai visited home a few days ago," began Kari. "He loves how his work makes him travel around the world, though I do see him, Agumon and Gatomon in the Digital World. Have you heard? Ken and Yolei are expecting their first baby…!"

They talked through what was going on with the Digidestined, both old and new. Cody just graduated from law school, while Davis was still trekking through Japan with his new noodle cart restaurant. Joe set up his own health clinic, and Mimi just published her first cookbook.

TK saw Patamon now and then. He visited the real world to see TK so that they could play and hang out, though when he was low on energy, or if he was needed in the Digital World, he would return back. Their bond has never been stronger, and Kari could say the same for her and Gatomon. All of the other Digidestined and their Digimon still had excellent relationships with each other, even though they grew into adults and were busy with their own lives.

Their Digimon were a part of their souls... The original Digidestined were separated from their Digimon for three years, and they vowed to never be separated again. TK couldn't bear another day without Patamon.

After so many internships, TK finally managed to work as a reporter at a newspaper firm. Walking in the footsteps of his mother, he found that he had a knack for words, and tried writing some fictional works. Writing novels was fun, though that alone didn't pay the bills, so to keep his writing style from going stiff, journalism was a wonderful idea to keep it going.

TK said Sora was wonderful as a sister-in-law, and he loved his baby niece, Rose.

"They're thinking of having more kids, though I don't think I can handle more little Matts running around, tearing up the whole place," joked TK.

Giggles of laughter left the both of them after TK said the thought. Kari looked down at her food, still giggling, as she picked up a twirl of spaghetti, eye it with gusto. He looked more closely at her face, wanting to look into her eyes…

They still had that power over him, even now when they were adults and the magic was still there. Once upon a time, it was at its strongest, though they were just teenagers. They were at the top of the world. Making plans like as if they'd work… or so they thought.

Even though she didn't look the same as she did years ago, she was still beautiful to him and will always be.

"Mhm, this is good…!" said TK as he finished his plate of pasta. "I'm so glad Mimi told us about this place."

"She always was the one with good taste," said Kari, her gazed turned to look at the window. "It stopped raining, wanna go outside?"

The park was damp and a bit stiff from the rain, though there seemed a certain charm to the park after rainfall.

"I always liked the smell after the rain," said Kari. "It just seems so fresh..."

TK smiled. His best friend looked so different. She didn't even looked like the girl he first met when they were eight years old, nor the time when they were in fifth year in school. Despite time changing her, she somehow had that spirit that never left her.

And he loved her for that...

He still did after all these years.

"About what I said years ago..." began TK.

The air around them became denser. He looked into her eyes, seeing her smile fade away.

"I'm glad that we managed to stay friends, even though it didn't work out between us after graduation."

A small smile crept on her lips.

"Hey, you wanted to see the world," said Kari, seeing her eyes turn sad.

He knew she was beginning to remember all those somber memories.

"We were starting to have different goals in life at the time, and that's when I realized we had our own dreams to fulfill on our own. You know what they say about long distance relationships... Almost all of them don't work out."

She looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Do you have anywhere else to go tonight, or..."

"Oh, no, it's not, just checking the time," she smiled.

He placed his hands on her own with a firm, but gentle grasp. He had to tell her. It was now or never.

"I miss you," he began. "Not a day goes by when I don't think about you. You've been there for me when I was at my lowest, and I'd face Myotismon again with you if he ever came back. I just want you to know... it was always you."

After what felt like forever, his hands were in hers. Her forehead was against his now, hearing her every breath.

"You know me better than anyone, TK..."she began. "We've been through so much together, the Dark Masters, Myotismon, just about loosing our brothers. When I've been lost, you've been there so many times to bring me back. You believe in me more than anyone I know... No one can take your place, TK."

Holding back tears, his arms immediately reached out to hold her. After all these years, after all this time... She was back in his arms.

He reached for her face, looking into those piercing eyes and felt familiar lips caressing his own...

He let her walk away from him so many times.

This time, he was sure to not let her go.

* * *

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_  
_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go_  
_Don't let me go…_

**_- Never Say Never - The Fray _**


End file.
